Dulce encuentro
by Shirouchiha
Summary: Universo alterno, una relación en la que se encuentran comprometidas Ririchiyo y Karuta, algo fuera de lo común solo en esta sencilla pero linda historia desde el hermoso país Inglaterra.


"Bueno, como siempre digo, esta historia me pertenece, pero la obra original no"

Pd: No me maten, a mi también me gusta la pareja principal de la obra, es solo que quería darle un enfoque especial a esta, algo lindo, que se saliera de los limites

* * *

 **Dulce encuentro**

*Esta es una historia con una línea de tiempo completamente diferente a la del anime y el manga, donde se muestra una relación entre Karuta y Ririchiyo, si comprendes esto, puedes seguir con la lectura*

Generalmente no hablo con muchas personas, soy bastante callada, no es que no me guste socializar, sino que siento que metería en problemas a cada persona con la que me llegase a comunicar, simplemente por lo "rara" que soy. La verdad es que solamente puede llevarme bien con unas cuantas personas y esas pocas personas, son aquellas que son igual de raras que yo, porque sabía que no los atribuiría a mis problemas, y esto lo supe cuando estaba en Ayakashikan. Podía llevarme bien con personas que eran igual a yo, podía compartir mis ideas y experiencias con aquella personas tan especiales, porque sabía que ellas me comprendían.

Dentro de Ayakashikan, hubo dos personas más que importantes que me ayudaron a desenvolverme por mi cuenta. La primera persona, mi fiel sirviente y exnovio Sōshi, él era agradable, pero molesto a la vez, me enseño lo que debía saber acerca de valores humanos, y acerca de cómo tratar con las demás personas a mí alrededor, bueno, él ahora vive en una castillo, cerca de una colina, todavía tenemos contacto, pero ya no el mismo que antes, bueno, cortamos por diversas razones ya que me era un poco mucho pegajoso, y no me dejaba hacer mis cosas personales por mi cuenta, por otro lado, estaba dejando de perder interés en aquella relación, tanto el como yo, era como un experimento para ambos, ya saben la típica frase que dicen algunos, en la época de la adolescencia las personas hacemos cosas estúpidas, y aunque no lo considero una cosa estúpida, simplemente quise terminar con aquella relación, no quería mentir durante una relación en la que ya no le veía importancia, prefería decírselo directamente, a estar mintiéndole todo el tiempo. Y la segunda persona, que aún sigue siendo bastante cercana a mí, aun después de graduarme decidió seguir mis locos sueños y esperanzas, vaya que es una persona igual de loca que yo, quizás por eso la amo tanto, bueno, volviendo al tema, ella es una persona bastante especial para mí, me enseño lo que era la alegría y me enseñó a sonreír, y verle el lado bueno a las cosas, esa persona me ha apoyado en todas las situaciones difíciles en las que me he encontrado, solamente con ver su pequeña y sincera sonrisa, me calma lo suficiente como para devolverle otra sonrisa. No sé en qué momento me enamore de aquella persona, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba enamorada. Simplemente se acercaba a mí, y me enrojecía de la nada, mi corazón empezaba a latir como loco cuando estaba con ella. Y por más que trataba de alejarme de esa persona para no volverme a enamorar, ella me seguía a todos lados, aparecía a donde yo iba, parecía que me estaba siguiendo a todos lados, o quizás eran solo mis pensamientos que hacían que apareciera en todos lados, inclusive se encontraba dentro de mis sueños, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ella, de Karuta.

No tengo idea cuando fue que descubrí que me gustaban las chicas, simplemente me empezó a gustar Karuta, tal vez fue de cuando Sōshi se convertía en mujer y me incitaba a hacer cosas con él, a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo que se convirtiese en mujer y me empezara a coquetear, en realidad me llego a agradar en su momento. Hasta que empezó a volverse fastidioso y quería intimar conmigo a como diera lugar, no me gustaba la idea de entregarle mi virginidad a él, sé que éramos novios, pero me desagradaba aquella idea, y parece que ahora entiendo el por qué. Ahora mismo, la única persona con la que desearía tener mi primera vez es con Karuta, sentir su bella y lisa piel me llenaría de satisfacción, el solo hecho de imaginarlo me llenaba de éxtasis.

Bueno, basta de contar el pasado y vayamos al presente. Actualmente, estoy viviendo con Karuta, en una pequeña y acogedora casa que posee su familia en Inglaterra, llevamos apenas 10 meses de estar saliendo, pero esos meses han sido de los meses más felices que vivido., se podría decir que mi tiempo con Karuta ha sido precioso estos últimos meses, ella ha sido bastante atenta conmigo y cada vez que puede me besa, me consiente y me abraza, es muy lindo de su parte ser de esa forma, y aunque la expresión en su rostro casi siempre demuestre frialdad, ella es bastante detallista y romántica conmigo cuando estamos a solas, ya que tanto a ella como a mí nos avergonzaba demostrarnos cariño en público. Pero Karuta es menos penosa que yo, ya que a ella le gusta tomarme de la mano mientras vamos caminando, aunque en Inglaterra eso sea bastante normal, yo me moría de vergüenza cada vez que nos tomábamos de la mano en público. Bueno, me alegra que sea también algo directa, con tan solo decir que ella fue la que se me confeso en aquel momento, hace saber que ella llevaba la delantera en la relación, de otra forma, nuestra relación no avanzaría mucho que digamos, ya que, como había mencionado antes, soy muy penosa para las situaciones románticas, y aunque nuestra relación vaya algo lenta, estoy feliz con el simple hecho de ser amantes.

Déjenme contarles una pequeña historia sobre Karuta y yo, es algo cómica y a la vez romántica. Volviendo al pasado, justo el día después de mudarnos aquí, a Inglaterra. Ella tenía que ver algunas cuestiones de su nuevo trabajo, la habían contratado como la gerente encargada de los productos textiles, y mientras ella se encargaba de su trabajo, yo me dedicaba a lo mío, a escribir novelas en aquella pequeña casa donde habitábamos.

-Maldición, no puedo sacar más ideas de mi cabeza- me dije a mi misma mientras tomaba un té de hojas verdes.- Tengo que entregar esta novela pronto, o no entrara al concurso.

En aquel entonces estaba escribiendo una novela de misterio, para un concurso que se había efectuado en aquel país, se titulaba "Write it your way", y el ganador de aquel concurso, o quien lograba efectuar la mejor obra escrita, seria patrocinada y su novela seria sacada a la venta. Siempre había sido ese mi sueño, ser una gran escritora reconocida por todo el mundo.

-Creo que le llamare a Karuta, quizás su voz me de ideas- casi no tenía ideas en mi mente, y su voz siempre me daba ideas- Ahora, en donde habré dejado mi teléfono- me cuestione.

Eran cercas de las 4 de la tarde en Inglaterra, y estaba bastante aburrida, solo podía escribir mis novelas cuando Karuta estaba cercas, cuando me abrazaba y me mimaba, por extraño que parezca, muchas ideas se me venían a la mente cuando ella estaba cerca, ella era como mi llave para poder escribir.

"Ring… ring" se escuchaba un celular en aquella habitación, afortunadamente pude localizar mi celular en el cajón del escritorio gracias a aquel timbre. La llamada venia de Karuta, en ese momento solo pensé "vaya me leyó el cerebro", tome el teléfono y conteste la llamada.

-Sí, habla Shirakīn - conteste como habitualmente hago.

-Riri-chan, ¿cómo has estado?- Me contesto con su tono serio de siempre

-Bastante aburrida pero bien, gracias, ¿Y tú?- le pregunte amablemente

-Supongo que bien- me contesto de nuevo con ese tono serio, aunque me gustaba como hablaba por teléfono con ese tono- este… saldré más temprano del trabajo, como hoy es mi primer día, solamente me dieron unos cuantos cursos básicos e hice un reconocimiento de la empresa, llegare a casa en una hora… sabes, te extraño.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron un ataque directo al corazón, se escuchaba claramente como al decirlas su voz se fue apagando de a poco, hasta que hubo un pequeño silencio. Se notaba que lo decía en serio.

-Ya veo- le respondí con una risita- yo también te extraño mucho, pero cuando llegues te tendrá una rica cena preparada.

-Oh vaya que bueno, ya tenía algo de hambre- me dijo con la voz algo más ascendida- aquí no te dejan comer dentro de la empresa, y pensar que había traído bastante comida y me la quitaron en la entrada, eso fue cruel.

Lo último que dijo me causo gracia y sonreí un poco ante aquello. Ella era muy glotona, y tenía un metabolismo bastante rapido, por lo que era normal verla comer a cada rato, y por más que comía, ella simplemente mantenía su hermosa figura.

-Es normal, en aquellas empresas no dejan entrar nada de alimentos, supongo que tienen adentro una cafetería, puedes conseguir algo de comida de ahí- le dije para consolarla un poco.

-Pero no es lo mismo, tu comida sabe más deliciosa, tiene ese toque especial que no tienen otros, porque tú lo haces con todo tu amor para mí, y eso es lo que le da ese bello toque.- lo dijo de nuevo en su tono serio.

Aquello que había dicho, causo que me sonrojara, ella regularmente no decía esas cosas, ella se conformaba con cualquier alimento, con que fuera comestible.

-N-no es que le ponga mi amor dentro de ellas, es solo que las preparo tal y como dice el instructivo- lo dije tartamudeando y casi gritando

-Oh dijiste eso en un tono bastante tsundere… me encanta.

Cada vez decía palabras más lindas dirigidas hacia mí, lo que causaba un obvio sonrojo en mi cara, así que solo atine a responderle de una forma más agresiva.

-¡Y-ya te dije que no es por ti! Más te vale llegar temprano a casa o se enfriara la comida y no te dejare pasar- eleve el tono aún más.

-Sí, lo que digas mi pequeña tsundere-me respondió con ese tono serio de nuevo.

Ante lo último que dijo colgué el teléfono, y me puse a susurrar varias palabras.

-Como si le pusiera mucha atención, después de todo ella fue la que llamo.

Me encamine al refrigerador que estaba casi vacío, debido a que aún no habíamos desempacado las cosas del viaje, y saque los ingredientes para preparar algo de lasaña, y un poco de curry, saque del refrigerador unos cuantos ingredientes y tome de una bolsa que estaba sobre la mesa de centro de la cocina, que tenía el resto de los ingredientes que había comprado para prepararlo.

Empecé a cocinar, y mientras lo hacía veía un mensaje que había enviado Karuta en ese instante.

"Espero que nuestra nueva vida en Inglaterra, nos ofrezca lo que siempre hemos querido, siempre pienso en ti a cada momento, y me preocupa que estés disgustada por la decisión que tomamos de venir a Inglaterra, hazme saber si algo te acongoja, ¿vale?"

Hasta con sus mensajes me hacía suspirar, era algo que solo ella sabía hacer.

Estaba a punto de mandarle una respuesta, cuando me di cuenta que había más mensaje por leer debajo.

"Estoy hambrienta, extraño tu comida"

Aquello fue como un tiro de gracia a mis sentidos y solté una risita. Ahora recordaba por que la amaba tanto, porque me había enamorado de ella, por sé quién era, porque me hacia sonreír en cada momento. Proseguí a mandarle una respuesta al mensaje.

"No te preocupes por mí, todo está perfecto aquí, me estoy acostumbrando cada vez más a Inglaterra, y yo también espero que nuestros sueños puedan realizarse".

Inmediatamente después de haber mandado aquel mensaje, me había llegado su respuesta

"Me alegra que todo esté bien "

Ella no frecuentaba mandar emoticones adjuntados al texto, quizás le había pasado algo bueno en el trabajo después de todo.

…

Después de haber terminado de arreglar la mesa para la cena, sonó el timbre, salí a recibir a Karuta, y ahí estaba ella parada en el marco de la puerta, tan hermosa como siempre, ese cabello rosa con sus dos coletas en cada lado era muy lindo de ver, vestía un vestido color negro de dos piezas, con una blusa color blanco, como aquellos que se utilizan mucho en las oficinas, y unas hermosas medias negras que hacían resaltar bastante bien sus piernas, la observe bastante bien de cabo a rabo. Despues de aquella minuciosa inspección, la recibí con un buen beso.

-Bienvenida a casa, Karu-chan- le di la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa

-Estoy de vuelta, Riri-chan- me respondido con otro beso.


End file.
